


《灾星下的恋人》番外集

by bambooxenia



Series: Three Songs about Time and Space [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, The Flash (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24602839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bambooxenia/pseuds/bambooxenia
Relationships: Barry Allen/Hal Jordan
Series: Three Songs about Time and Space [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778494
Kudos: 10





	1. 一枚蓝玻璃

星星们从不闪烁。

哈尔知道这一残酷的事实，是在他5岁那年的圣诞节前夕。

那是一个下午，窗外冬日的阳光泛着乏力的白色，可家里却暖烘烘的。杰西卡正坐在沙发上一边看电视一边为吉米打圣诞毛衣，哈尔和杰克为家里的墙上挂上彩色的小球，顺便讨论着今年最想得到的圣诞礼物。

“我想要罗宾汉的弓箭套装！”杰克一脸神往地说：“那天爸爸带我去百货商店的时候，它就挂在橱柜里！跟电影里的简直一模一样，瞧，就这样！”一边说着，杰克一边做出一个搭弓射箭的动作，“啪！”

“哇哦，真酷啊！祝你今年好运，杰克！”哈尔的眼睛里也写满了期待。

“哎，不可能……”刚刚还神采奕奕的杰克像泄了气的皮球一样，耷拉起肩。“要48美元呢，不会有人送我那么贵的礼物的。”

“你可以向圣诞老人许愿，说你今年一直是个乖孩子。”哈尔一边皱着眉认真地思考，一边说。

“哦哈尔，你不会以为……”

“以为什么？”哈尔眨着眼睛问。

看着哈尔满脸的懵懂，杰克实在不忍心告诉自己的弟弟，自己早就知道世界上没有圣诞老人了。

“没什么……总之向圣诞老人许愿没用。”

“那么就向星星许愿吧。简说，夜晚向天空中闪烁的星星许下愿望，很快就能实现。”哈尔进一步建议道。

“那也不行啊，”杰克说，“星星们甚至不知道我们在说什么。”

“为什么不？”哈尔说，“每次我对星星说话，他们还会朝我眨眼睛呢。”

“哈尔，你简直就像那些小姑娘一样。”杰克一脸神气地说：“把心事说给星星听，多幼稚啊！我已经是三年级的学生了，我早就知道，星星从不眨眼。他们甚至从不闪烁，我们看见他们一闪一闪的，只是因为大气湍流。”

哈尔不知道什么是大气湍流，可当杰克告诉他星星从不闪烁的时候，他伤心极了。和马丁坐在阳台的躺椅上，听自己的父亲指着天空中的星星，讲着漫无边际的故事，一直是他最喜欢的事之一。那些耀眼的星体、绚丽的星云，还有由无数光点组成的银河……哈尔一直坚信，他们将永远在夜空中闪耀，就像他相信白云永远属于蓝天。

群星怎么会从不闪烁呢？难道他们都不是真实的吗？

装饰圣诞节的兴奋被一扫而空，哈尔垂头丧气地听着杰克指挥自己做这做那儿，满脑子都是杰克所说的话。

这种情绪一直持续到圣诞节的前两天。

佳节当前，即使是费里斯航空，也沉浸在一种闲适的、懒洋洋的气氛里。这天，马丁提前回到家，看见杰克正帮着杰西卡装饰圣诞树，而哈尔却一个人坐在沙发上，没精打采的。

马丁坐下来，摸摸哈尔的头说：“我的小英雄，我看你蔫儿了好几天了，怎么了，在担心今年圣诞老人不给你送礼物吗？”

在一旁忙活的杰西卡温柔却又有些埋怨地说：“问问你的大儿子，看他干了什么好事。”

“我又没有撒谎！”一边的杰克争辩道。

马丁更好奇了，搂住哈尔问：“怎么了，我们的杰克又说了什么惊世骇俗的话了？”

哈尔用手支起小脑袋，可怜巴巴地问：“爸爸，杰克说星星们都从不闪烁，这是真的吗？那么你跟我说的那些星星的故事是真的吗？”

“原来是这样！”马丁拍拍哈尔的手臂，想了想说：“哈尔，你得知道，天空中的星星离我们都很远，如果你离他们近一点儿，会发现他们并不像现在看见的这样一闪一闪的。”

哈尔果然露出了更加失望的表情：“那么那些星云，那些银河，也都不是真的吗？”

“他们当然是真的！”马丁赶紧说。“但他们并不一定是一闪一闪的。其实，他们之中有很多像太阳一样发着光呢。”

“像太阳一样？”哈尔显然听进了马丁的话，“那为什么他们的光没太阳那么亮？”

“那是他们离我们太远了。不过，如果你能接近一点儿看，你会发现每一颗星星都有自己的样子，不同的颜色，不同的形状，有些星星的肚子上还绕着腰带。”

哈尔惊讶地问：“他们不都是金色的吗？”

“并不是的，我的孩子。就连我们生活的地球，也有自己的颜色。”

“我知道，蓝的加黄的加绿的，丑不拉几的。”哈尔点点头说。

“哦孩子，别被地图和地球仪骗了，真正的地球比那美多了。你等等。”说着，马丁离开沙发走进卧室，再出来的时候拿了一本图册。

“看看这个！”他摊开手里的图册，满脸的骄傲，“这可是你老爸的私家收藏，别人根本弄不到！”

这下，不仅是哈尔，杰克和吉米也围了过来。三个小家伙看着马丁打开画册，显示出一张地球的照片。

“看看，多美。”马丁由衷地说。

那是哈尔第一次看见真实的地球照片。纱一般的云层摇弋疏淡地漂浮着，蓝色的星球仿佛透明一般，隐隐泛出一种柔和的光。哈尔瞬间想到了自己的玻璃弹珠。

“这像我的玻璃弹珠。”哈尔说。

“小子，你说得不错。这张照片就叫‘蓝色大理石’。”马丁说，“这是阿波罗17号的宇航员在近月轨道上拍下来的，瞧瞧他多美啊。其实所有的星星都一样，有属于自己的颜色，有自己的花纹。如果你能从宇宙俯瞰群星，你会发现他们可远不止眨眨眼睛那么简单。”

那是让哈尔和杰克都印象极为深刻的一个圣诞节。杰克居然真的得到了他梦寐以求的罗宾汉弓箭玩具套装，而哈尔从此以后，发现了比闪烁的星星更迷人的东西——有着不同颜色，不同形状的星星。从此以后，每接触一颗陌生的星球，他总会习惯用一两种颜色来定义他们给自己的最初印象。

“屎黄和土褐，真是绝配。”哈尔苦笑一声，飞向绿灯军团的中央共辖区。倒不是说他不想念他的同事和这颗神奇的星球，可处处可见的黄色建筑，在配上OA星比铁锈色的天空，总是很难习惯。

两周以前，他刚刚作为证人在海滨城警局录完关于比尔·林一案的口供，就接到了军团的任务，保护在2814扇区拉德星上的最后一批居民安全撤离。这颗行星早就有了坍缩的迹象，拉德星人分批前往新的宜居星球，而哈尔也逐渐对撤离工作得心应手起来。任务结束，他按照惯例回来述职。

来到总部大厅门口，他遇见了同事塔尔·塞尼斯托。塞尼斯托显然并没有一个好心情，他看见哈尔，懒懒地打了个招呼。

“怎么，没逮到？”哈尔问。

“别说蠢话，乔丹。”塞尼斯托甚至懒得去争辩。

“那么是阿托希塔斯打断了你的门牙？”

“我只是觉得无聊。”塞尼斯托一边说便交叉起手臂，“我不知道这有什么意义。阿托希塔斯不断越狱，我不断去逮他，把他关起来，等待他下次逃出来。为什么守护者不能用行之有效的方法一劳永逸地解决问题呢？”

“天知道他们在想什么！”哈尔无奈地摊摊手。

“好了，我得送重罪犯回伊斯莫特了。”塞尼斯托一边说着一边向外飘去，“顺带说一句，用气穴的反作用力传送？看来你终于也懂得正确利用自己的力量了。”

“瞧我听见了什么！”哈尔扬起一个微笑，转身走入议事大厅。

和往常一样，守护者们坐成一圈，围绕在哈尔周围。

“来自地球的绿灯侠哈尔·乔丹，我们对这次你在拉德星上的撤离工作表示赞赏。”其中一个说道，“可你过分低估了攻击气穴，使用发作用力摆脱引力带来的风险。”

哈尔默默在心里翻了个白眼。小蓝人会说些什么他早就一清二楚，可他没心情听他们在这儿闲扯。

“既然这次任务已经结束了，你们能回答我上次提出的质疑吗？”哈尔找到一个合适的时机，打断了守护者的发言。

“我们不知道你指的是什么质疑？”

“拜托，让我们不要兜圈子了好吗。”哈尔从立正的姿势变换成两腿分开，双手叉在了腰上。“在我首次发现布鲁奇行凶的迹象前，为什么戒指里完全没有橙色能量的情报纪录？甚至在我回到OA星报告情况以后，你们也仅仅用拉弗利兹和布鲁奇的那些破事来打发我，完全没有提及橙色能量克制绿灯能量的事。上次我羁押布鲁奇回来的时候就问过你们，现在你们能拨冗回答我一下了吗？”

“这不是你需要了解的。”其中一个小蓝人生硬地说。

“我不需要了解？！”哈尔立刻扬高了声音，“数个地球人因此丧命，我的朋友也因此有了生命危险，现在你告诉我，这些破事儿我不需要了解？”

“你是在质疑我们的判断吗？”小蓝人也提高了声音。“我们所做的一切都是为了维护整个宇宙的安宁！现在，你可以退席了。”

哈尔不再争辩，而是伸出手冷冷道：“拿来。”

“什么？”小蓝人问。

“别装傻。和布鲁奇一起带回来的蓝色结晶体。既然你们不愿意说实话，至少把这东西还给我。”

“那不属于你，守护者已经共同决定，将它在OA星永久保管。”小蓝人斩钉截铁地说。

哈尔的火腾地一下就上来了：“妈的，明抢是吧，你们和布鲁奇有什么区别！”

“注意你的言辞，哈尔·乔丹！”另一个小蓝人说。“我们的所有决定都是为了你好，为了宇宙好！现在，离开吧！”

哈尔还想说些什么，可一股强劲的推力将他踢出了议事大厅。他摔倒在大厅外面，紧接着大门重重地关上了。

“我早就知道他们都是帮杂碎！”哈尔站起来。他想继续去砸门，可他知道这无济于事。或许能有什么其他方法呢，对付强盗，以毒攻毒他也无所谓。

一边思考着，哈尔恨恨地往外走去。

过了片刻，他的戒指传出了一个声音：“愤怒是无济于事的。”

“你是谁？”哈尔把戒指举到面前，怀疑地说。

“你亲自来看看不就知道了？中央总能源。”接着，无论哈尔再怎么问，这声音也不曾回应。

虽然感到疑惑，哈尔还是来到了中央总能源。让他没想到的是，在这里等着他的，居然是一位守护者。

“甘瑟……”这个名字几乎没有经过哈尔的大脑就脱口而出。

名叫甘瑟的守护者显然也没想到哈尔知道自己的名字。“你怎么知道我的名字。”

“塔尔说过，有个叫甘瑟的守护者曾暗中指引他接任阿宾·苏的工作。”

“看来合作确实让你们变得更强大，也更危险。”甘瑟说。

“所以你避开其他守护者把我叫到这儿来，就是来指责我违规吗？”哈尔不耐烦地说。

“恰恰相反，我是来回答你的疑问的。除开我无法说的事，其他我会知无不言。”甘瑟地说。

“哦？那么你能先告诉我，你们藏着掖着的布鲁奇的橙色能量到底是怎么回事吗？”哈尔挑衅般问。

“可以。”甘瑟平静地答道。“就像意志可以作为能量一样，宇宙中的其他情感也可以作为能量实体化，成为各种形式的武器。而布鲁奇使用的橙色能量也是其中的一种——准确地说，是贪婪这种情感产生的能量。”

哈尔没想到自己苦苦寻求的答案，居然就这么轻易得到了。可这个说法，却让他更加愤怒：“守护者不是说，意志是宇宙中唯一可以作为武器的情感吗？”

“显然，我们并没有完全说实话。这一点我也觉得很遗憾。”

哈尔压抑着心中的怒火问：“那么还有其他颜色和形式的能量武器吗？”

“会有的。在将来，色光将一一出现。或许就在此刻，或许就在下一刻……”哈尔总觉得，甘瑟的欲言又止中，隐隐有着不详的意味。

“那么，那块蓝色的晶体又是什么？它也是到达地球的外星访客吗？”哈尔继续问。

“这你就猜错了，这枚晶体可是货真价实的地球原产货。”不知为什么，说到“星尘”，甘瑟的表情变得柔和了一些。“就像贪婪或意志一样，这枚晶体也是情感的实体结晶。这就是希望。”

“希望？”

“是的，从我们现在的研究来看，这种情感能量可以产生一些不可思议的作用。它不仅能为绿灯能量充能，还能缓解贪婪带来的饥渴感。”

“怪不得布鲁奇会一直追着它。”哈尔回忆起布鲁奇捧着星尘时那迷醉的表情，又觉得一阵恶心。“可既然这蓝色的结晶是地球的产物，那么为什么布鲁奇会在几亿年以后才发现？他不是早就应该杀到地球上来抢走吗？”

“这就不得不提到蓝色能量与绿灯能量奇妙的联系了。就像希望的能量能为绿灯能量充能一样，绿灯能量也是让希望能量发挥效用的关键。我猜，应该是你作为地球上的首个绿灯侠，用绿灯能量激活了结晶体里蕴含的蓝色能量。之后，它便开始了寄居在不同人身上的旅程。”

哈尔这才想到，早在“星尘”失踪之前，自己就在奥利的办公室里和它见过面了。可在星尘失踪以后，他和奥利追踪下落的过程中，从来没想到过，自己绿灯侠的身份和星尘会有怎样的联系。直到他和巴里在追捕布鲁奇的时候，星尘神奇地为自己充满了能量，他才考虑到绿灯能量和星尘可能有的联系。经过甘瑟的解释，他才明白很有可能自己在唤醒星尘的以后，在自然历史博物馆的展览中，它因为寄居在某个人身上突然消失，更最终引来了布鲁奇的追踪。

“那么……为什么它总是突然现身，又突然消失？”

“就像绿灯灯戒会选择勇敢而意志坚定的人，我们的希望之石也喜欢呆在充满希望的人类心里。”甘瑟说，“我不知道它选择的对象是都是哪些人，可我想他们那时应该都对生活充满了希望。但同时，希望这种情感又非常脆弱，如果没有强大的灵魂，任意一个瞬间，希望就有可能弃你而去，而我们的希望之石也一样。当它突然现身，只能说明它之前寄居的人已经丧失了希望，让它无法在他们的内心留存。”

哈尔迅速地在脑海里回忆因为星尘而产生的一系列受害者。首先是詹姆斯，虽然真正杀害他的人是丽莎，可星尘却是导火索。星尘辗转到海滨城，被詹姆斯暂时保管以后，很有可能寄居在了詹姆斯或丽莎的身上，因为那时两人都怀抱着对以后生活的希望。然而在两人因为星尘酿下悲剧以后，星尘就离开了。

“对，6月14日是家长接待日，也是丽莎杀害詹姆斯的日子！”

面对甘瑟问询的目光，哈尔没有解释，而是继续说道：“约翰打电话问丽莎詹姆斯的去向，可那时詹姆斯已经被丽莎杀了，恐怕比尔还在帮她处理尸体呢！这时的丽莎已经失去了希望，而约翰和丹尼又正好在附近准备来找他们。所以星尘就近飞到了丹尼那里！这样一切都能说得通了。丽莎和詹姆斯互相为了星尘攻击对方，但其实星尘就在他们自己的心中。”

甘瑟保持平静的语调说：“我不知道你说的这些人是谁，不过我很好奇，在一系列受害人中，存在地球的幼年人类吗？因为他们总是会轻易地抱有过大的希望，又容易很快失望。”

“不，受害人不是孩子，而是他们的父母。所以一切都有了解释。”哈尔继续推演星尘转移的过程：星尘寄居在丹尼身体里以后，布鲁奇循着所谓的“气味”赶到，却杀害了约翰。一直以为自己的爸爸是因为救孩子而牺牲的丹尼，在发现自己的爸爸是被杀害以后受到了打击，正好那时贝蒂婶婶带他来到中城，和比利坐在了同一个餐厅里，所以星尘又从丹尼转移到比利身上。

之后悲剧再一次重演，布鲁奇又弄错了星尘的拥有者，比利在失去母亲以后也失去了希望，于是星尘很可能在某个机会下转移到盲人音乐家艾萨克的身上。这次布鲁奇终于找到了正确的主人，可哈尔也追踪到了外星生物的活动波动，同时赶到。由于橙色能量的特性，哈尔被耗尽了能量，最后居然只能在没有灯戒能量的情况下以普通人的身份再次阻止布鲁奇——用裁纸刀戳破他的一只眼睛。

“我浑身是伤，居然只能开车回海滨城充能再回到总部，而你们仅仅敷衍我说，布鲁奇只是个普通的宇宙强盗！甚至不肯告诉我为什么灯戒能量一遇到橙色能量就会迅速耗尽！”哈尔愤愤不平地对甘瑟指控道。

“当初我是反对的，可我无法反驳众人的决定。”甘瑟平静的声线终于出现一丝波动。

哈尔显然也没准备继续纠缠这个问题。“之后就是巴里……”哈尔自言自语道，“巴里在受到雷击以后，和艾萨克住进了同一家医院。艾萨克被袭击以后，也丧失了希望，于是星尘终于转移到了巴里身上。还好我及时赶回去了，要不然……”他拒绝再想下去。

最终，星尘的旅程终于在巴里这里结束了。它跟随哈尔回到了OA星。

“我想现在，你应该没有什么疑问了吧。”甘瑟说。

“不，我还有很多问题。”哈尔说，“如果如你所说，希望的情感和意志的情感互相影响，那么为什么我在接近拿着希望之石的布鲁奇时，它并没有给我充能，而是它再次进入我的朋友的身体以后，才开始有了充能的能力？”

甘瑟露出一个高深的笑容。他没有回答哈尔的问题，而是问道：“希望的能量结晶体，在地球上时，被人类认作了什么珍宝吗？”

哈尔回到道：“是的，大家都认为它是一枚举世无双的大钻石，围绕它还发生了无数阴谋和惨案，它甚至还被称作‘灾星’。”

甘瑟点点头说：“我们都知道色光能量能具现化一切你想具现的东西，甚至在原子结构上。而这枚‘灾星’，只是回应了地球人类的‘希望’。”

“希望？”哈尔说，“这和我以为的希望不太一样啊。这听上去，更像是布鲁奇会喜欢的那种东西。”

“确实如此。”甘瑟回答道，“你恰恰说到了关键。贪婪、欲求、执念……它们和希望长着相似的面孔，却散发着不同的气味。这枚‘灾星’虽然是人类希望的能量结晶，可因为围绕它的长期是贪婪和欲求，我想它也不免会混入一些杂质。而你的朋友，我得说他是一位了不起的人，他凭着自己强大的灵魂和毫无欲求的希望，重新净化了结晶体，再次释放了它真正的能量。”

“哇，酷！”哈尔笑着说，“我一直知道他了不起！可是，如果情感真的有那么强的力量，那么为什么守护者们都视情感如无物，甚至情愿选用机器猎人这种愚蠢的玩意儿呢。”

“这个问题……”甘瑟犯起了难，“这也是我一直在追寻的答案。宇宙中最有力量的，到底是什么？是可以任意扭曲空间的引力吗？是可以改写整个宇宙法则的时间吗？我们的宇宙如此宏大，所有的法则都精确而无情，那么为什么宇宙中最强大的武器——绿灯戒的能量来源，却是守护者们最不屑于拥有的东西——情感呢？进一步说，如果我们在看见色光时，如果无法感知，无法产生情感的共鸣，那么这些色光能量还会存在吗？这些问题，直到现在依然令我疑惑。”

“好吧，你没回答我问题，反而扔给我了一些新的问题。”哈尔耸耸肩说，“可我想，人们的对事物的想法，和色光的联系恐怕是不那么容易割舍的。像我，一提到OA就会想到暗红的天空和黄不拉几的各种玩意儿。而一提到地球……”哈尔再一次回忆起了自己看见“蓝色大理石”照片的情景，“美丽的蓝色，发着朦胧的光，像晶莹的玻璃弹珠。”

“我得说，地球确实很美。即使只是一颗行星，可它几乎拥有全宇宙最丰富的色彩，而且说实话，我对蓝色也比较偏爱。”甘瑟真心实意地称赞道。

是啊，那颗蓝色的星球，他又已经离开两周了，现在该是回去的时候了。于是他最后问道：“好吧，既然话都说开了，我想知道，为什么你愿意告诉我这些，而其他守护者们又因为什么遮遮掩掩？”

甘瑟沉声说：“因为情感能量暴露得越多，对宇宙就越危险。在这一点上，守护者们没有说谎。可我想，面对始终不可避免的一切，与其逃避，总有人应该提前做好准备。”

“那么你总该把希望能量结晶还给我吧，那可是全地球的希望呢。”哈尔说着再次伸出了手。

甘瑟轻轻笑了：“你这个威胁一点儿意义都没有。只要人类还在，地球上就永远不会灭绝希望。再说，把它留在这里吧，或许以后能指望它发挥点儿其他作用呢。”

哈尔装模作样地叹口气说：“哎，真可惜，还准备把它送给我的朋友，当成这次历险的纪念呢。”

甘瑟继续笑着说：“你兜里不还有块相似的吗？”

哈尔下意识地想摸摸夹克口袋，才想起来自己穿着制服：“你怎么知道我兜里……算了，不过你拿钻石和玻璃比？而且这钻石还是希望的能量结晶！”

甘瑟摇摇头：“对于本身就传播着希望的人来说，送给他什么不是一样呢？”

最终，“星尘”还是被留在了OA星。哈尔返回海滨城，却听说了比尔不仅逃走了，而且居然连整个身份都是伪造的事。

让他比较介怀的是，据警官们说，比尔逃走的时候，曾从一个像枪筒一样的东西里发射出光束，破坏力极强。这和甘瑟提到的色光能量，会不会有联系呢？

一时没有比尔——威廉·汉德的行踪，哈尔打算做的第二件事是去找巴里。上次他因为任务不告而别，而在那之前，他曾变成嫌疑对象，之后毫无缘由地消失、逃跑……他想如果换一个人，恐怕早就把自己当做危险分子了。其实他现在依然也有些心虚，不知道巴里会怎么看他。

他来到中城警局门口，虽然知道巴里总是加班，却不想提前给巴里打电话。还好他运气不错，下班时间刚过，巴里那头金灿灿的头发就出现在他面前。

哈尔发现自己居然无来由地开始紧张了，或许他还是怕巴里生自己的气。好在，发现他以后，巴里显得很高兴，一边走向他一边打招呼。于是他的嘴角也忍不住上扬。

他没告诉巴里自己是专程来看他的，只说自己因为费里斯的工作恰巧经过——天知道，他甚至还没去卡萝尔那儿报道呢。而巴里也没有追问自己又一次的不告而别。他告诉巴里比尔逃跑的事，顺便又聊起了巴里怎么发现布鲁奇控制了比利。

巴里谈起了比利对母亲的依恋，约翰一直为詹姆斯保留的友情。他认真地说：“这些情感、依恋，这些需要去活着、去爱、去感受的东西，却被他们抹杀了。即使面对死亡，这些也永远不是无关紧要的小问题。”

哈尔静静地听着巴里的话，觉得自己似乎抓住了什么，却又稍纵即逝。

他想起了甘瑟对自己坦诚的那些疑惑。比起空间、时间、死亡、永恒这些宏大的命题，那些意志、那些希望、那些情感存在的意义是什么？为什么他们能具有那么大的力量？如果无法看到，无法感知，无法产生情感的共鸣，那么色光存在的意义在哪里？

或许是看自己走了神，巴里以询问的眼神注视着自己。哈尔赶紧指着前方的披萨店说：“啊，那家披萨店快到了吧。”

“对，就是那儿。”巴里说着，向前走去。

看着巴里的背影，哈尔突然很想叫住他。于是他喊道：“巴里！”

巴里再次转过身来看向自己。

他想告诉巴里，他是他见过的最了不起的人；他想告诉巴里，他或许道出了自己和甘瑟都依然迷惑的问题的答案；他想告诉巴里，活着、去爱、去感受，这些力量或许真的大过死亡的永恒。

可最终，他只是从裤兜里摸出自己一直放在身上的那枚和星尘相像的蓝色玻璃饰品。

“咦，我还以为你把它送给比利了？”巴里看着哈尔手中的挂饰，惊喜地说。

“这小坏蛋诬陷我是凶手，我才不会送给他。”哈尔撇着嘴说道，心里却知道，没有人比巴里更适合它了。

“你居然和一个被控制的孩子生气？很成熟嘛。”

哈尔笑着向巴里伸出手说：“送给你，就当是我们这次奇遇的纪念吧。”

“送给我？”巴里笑着接过这枚像星尘的蓝玻璃说，“谢谢。确实如果没有星尘，我们也不会相识。这确实是个很好的纪念。”

哈尔接着说：“而且，有件事，我觉得有必要向你承认，我错了。”

巴里问：“什么事？”

哈尔按捺住心脏再次失控的搏动，说：“我曾经对你说过，不会有一颗星星跨越千万光年，就为了赋予一个地球上的人类注定悲剧的命运。这种事太过于琐碎。”

巴里点点头。

哈尔凝视着巴里手中的蓝玻璃，犹如很多年前，他凝视着那张“蓝色大理石”的照片。他接着说：“现在我确实还是这么觉得的。可我想补充一点，与此同时，宇宙中还是有一些东西，是值得我们跨越千万光年去追寻和守护的。”

巴里依然没有接话，于是他抬起头，犹疑地望着巴里说：“我突然说这些话，你不觉得奇怪？”

巴里微笑着摇摇头说：“当然不。可我觉得我们可以边走边说，你瞧，星光闪烁，它们肯定在从千亿光年外催促我们去追寻最美味的披萨。”说着，他再次快步向前方走去。

哈尔有些拿不准巴里是不是以为自己在开玩笑。他只好朝巴里喊道：“嘿！你这个戏弄的混蛋，你不相信我说的话吗！”

“不，我相信。”这次，巴里停下脚步，回头望向哈尔。于是哈尔能从巴里的眼睛里知道，他真的没当自己在开玩笑。

他松了口气，却又觉得自己更紧张了。

然后，他听见巴里说：“只要是你说的，我就相信。”

哈尔得承认，甘瑟说的是对的。关于地球，人类，以及一枚蓝玻璃。


	2. 我亲爱的日记

粗砺的尖石叠垒成连绵的丘壑，厉风携裹着漫天狂砂劈凿出狭道，蜿蜒曲折，却又仿佛随时会被迫近的群山挤压到消弭。

“绿灯，32号岔口！”绿箭侠一边迎着疾风对着通讯器大喊，一边驾驶着摩托车紧逼前面开着敞篷车仓皇逃窜的两个恶徒。

“可算是到了。”有些懒洋洋的声音传来。

还没等奥利弗回话，前方突然出现一个巨大的发着绿光的管状通道。前面的恶徒躲闪不及，直接顺着通道把车开到了空中。奥利弗一个紧急刹车，只见两个恶徒在空中被甩到了车外，一边惨叫着一边落在了地面绿色的巨大软垫上，又借着冲力弹跳了好几次。

“超速了还不系安全带。”奥利弗耸耸肩，向绿色的光源走去。哈尔已经变出了一个鸟笼，将两个已经昏迷的恶徒扔了进去，“啪”地一声锁上。

“东西搜到了吗？”奥利弗走到哈尔身边问。

“这儿呢。”哈尔举起手里拿着的一个U盘，轻轻抛给奥利弗。

奥利弗拿着U盘，插进随身电脑。

“需要我拷问密码吗？”他问。

哈尔直接用戒指传送了一串包括斯拉夫文字和阿拉伯文字发到奥利弗的电脑上。“我已经帮你代劳了。”

“谢了兄弟。”奥利弗在确认了U盘的内容以后，满意的收起电脑。“好了，这样最后两只老鼠也被逮住了。”

哈尔说：“是啊，就是没想到居然追到了这儿。我还以为要么在海滨城收网，要么在星城。”

奥利弗也若有所思地点点头说：“我还以为这条路线是一个扰乱视线的诱饵，没想到这个杂种根本没想到要隐蔽行踪。”

哈尔露出一丝得意的笑说：“行啦，你只不过是不愿意承认这次自己猜错了敌人。”

奥利弗耸耸肩说：“谁能猜到这世界上的变态那么多！”

哈尔干笑了一声说：“相信我，只会比你能想象的更多。好了，现在要我把你及这两只老鼠一起送回星城吗？”

奥利弗说：“不是我嫌弃，可比起你的光球，我还是更倾向于自己的私人飞机，更舒适，也更低调。”

哈尔嗤笑一声：“哈，邪恶的阔佬！”

听闻此言，奥利弗立刻捂住胸口，用极度悲伤的语气说：“你以前从来不这么说我！”

哈尔好笑看着奥利矫揉造作的表演说：“确实不是我说的，是巴里。”

奥利收起夸张的声音和表情，撇撇嘴说：“又是巴里。你知道么，每次我和你碰头，都逃不过这个名字的洗刷。你简直像在提起自己的小情人。”

哈尔摊手：“老兄，好歹我们现在置身远在千里的摩洛哥，还是和他有点儿关系的吧。”

就如同哈尔所说，绿箭侠和绿灯侠会同时出现在北非的连绵沙漠中，全是拜“星尘”所赐。

早在奎恩集团的总裁——奥利弗·奎恩买下蜚声全球的“灾星钻石”前，他就早早得到消息，几股地下势力都对这枚似乎蕴含神秘力量的钻石蠢蠢欲动。为了让形势最大程度地控制在自己手中，奥利弗买下了星尘。

然而出乎自己意料的是，即使有最严密的保护，星尘还是在众目睽睽下消失得无影无踪。奥利弗一面追查着星尘的下落，一面觉得这件事透出一股子诡异劲儿。这倒是让他想到了自己的老伙计——绿灯侠哈尔·乔丹。作为专门对付各种外星级神秘事件的好手，在这件事上哈尔有可能可以帮上忙，于是奥利弗把哈尔拉了进来。

刚开始，哈尔的入伙并没有让事情出现转机，两个人无论怎么调查，都无法追查到真品星尘的下落，也查不到到底是谁想对星尘下手。就在两个人即将走入死胡同的时候，僵局却突然被打破了。仿佛在一瞬间，非常有可能是真品的星尘出现在黑市上，与它同时出现的还有一位对星尘势在必得的神秘的“中东富豪”。墨鱼帮与富豪的交易隐秘地进行着，眼看着就能把这位富豪抓个现行。

然而线索才刚出现，却又突然消失了。“星尘”连同海鲸帮的掮客詹姆斯·弗里曼同时神秘地失踪，于是中东富豪也再次行踪缥缈。奥利弗只能乔装成另一位对星尘有兴趣的买家，暗中调查星尘的流通渠道，而哈尔则在执行扇区任务的同时顺便对星尘的下落留了个心眼。

两人都没想到，线索再次出现，源于一个来自中城的法证官巴里·艾伦，和一个名叫丽莎·伯克利的儿童画家。哈尔和巴里根据丹尼提供的线索找出了海鲸帮和丽莎，根据这些线索，奥利弗终于抽丝剥茧般揭开了这位中东富商的面纱，顺便通过对流通渠道的调查，撬掉了几个自己公司内部的蛀虫。作为交换，奥利弗也授意博物馆的负责人山姆向巴里透露了一些星尘的消息。

“我真的以为是晕眩伯爵。”奥利弗看着面前昏迷的两个人说，“你知道，他对权利和力量有种病态的痴迷，而且这种自命不凡的贵族总是有些收集癖的。我当时觉得，十有八九是他控制了随从，从中东把触角伸到星城来。”

“只能说，也许环保主义者对自然的造物也同样感兴趣呢。”哈尔耸耸肩。其实他也没想到，中东富商背后的人，还真就是字面意义上的中东富商——雷斯·阿·古。其实他和奥利一样，对这位刺客联盟的首领并没有多少了解，只知道他对人类有一种极端的厌烦。他想要星尘的目的是什么，哈尔和奥利依然不得而知。

“我得去一趟哥谭，那里的地头蛇对这个老头比较熟悉。”奥利弗说，“也许现在就带着这两只老鼠去比较合适。”

哈尔听到“哥谭”，意味深长地说：“你想去哥谭，是为了见你的小鸟吧！”

“嘿！只有我能这么叫她！”听见“小鸟”，奥利的神色瞬间变得严肃起来，“而且我也不是为了见她……不全是！”

哈尔看见奥利一副郑重其事又欲盖弥彰的尴尬模样，简直忍不住要产生同情了：“噢伙计，看看你，你甚至不知道她的名字和样子，就这样一头栽了进去。甚至把她叫作小鸟，都是因为被她的声波攻击了，我真的怀疑你是不是有受虐倾向了。”

奥利则一脸鄙夷地看着哈尔：“你这个没心没肺的根本不懂！这才是真正的爱情，发自心灵的真爱！”

哈尔反唇相讥：“我没心没肺？！听听是哪个花花公子在说话？”

奥利没有理会，而是继续说：“总之，我会去试试能不能和哥谭的那个怪物搭上线。”

哈尔摆摆手说：“去吧去吧，也怪不得你不要我带你过去。听说哥谭的那个怪物以哥谭守护者自居，非常反感其他义警过界。”

奥利点点头，继续说：“你有没有发现，这段时间似乎出现了一些新的义警。我听说中城也有了自己的英雄，好像叫……闪电侠？”

哈尔甚至都没费神抬起眼皮，只是懒懒地答道：“好像是听说有这么一个人。”

哈尔冷淡的态度不禁让奥利有些意外，他皱着眉说：“理论上中城也是你的辖区，你对这个城市的英雄不关心吗？听说闪电侠在中城很受欢迎，报道他的新闻的收视率甚至已经超过了你带着布鲁奇在镜头前亮相。”他双眼精光一闪：“我知道了！你肯定是讨厌闪电侠抢了你的风头！”

哈尔冷笑一声说：“或许吧！毕竟这种沽名钓誉的怂包也只会抢风头！如果他真是那么了不起的英雄，我和巴里在和布鲁奇搏斗的时候，他又干嘛去了？我也就算了，巴里是普通市民，这个城市的守护者就这样让自己的市民身处险境？可见这家伙也不过就只会帮人送送外卖，一遇到真正的危险就不知道缩到哪儿去了。”

奥利的手已经不知不觉就扶上了脑门：“我去，说去说来你还是觉得你的巴里受了委屈！”

哈尔理直气壮地说：“那当然，巴里比这个不知道哪儿混出来的野鸡义警厉害多了！”

奥利无力地双手交叉在胸前说：“既然你觉得巴里这么厉害，又对他那么信任，为什么不向他坦白你的秘密身份？反正你也不怎么在意秘密身份，而且作为绿灯侠也已经和他接触过了。”

听到这里，刚刚还一脸豪情的哈尔居然罕见地面有难色：“这个……一言难尽。”

奥利非常无情地揭穿了他：“不，并没有一言难尽，你肯定做了什么坦白以后会惹他生气的事。”

哈尔皱着眉瞪了奥利一眼，接着试图解释：“是这样的……就像你说的，我已经以绿灯侠的身份和他接触过了。在这个过程中，我戏弄了他一下。”

“戏弄？”奥利怀疑地重复道。

“就是……那个时候，我还有杀害几位受害者的嫌疑，我是说哈尔·乔丹这个身份。他为了洗清我的嫌疑，坚持要带布鲁奇回中城警局归案。我刚开始当然不同意，想着懒得收拾沃勒那里的烂摊子。可巴里态度很坚决，我也就答应了。”

“这不是挺好的吗？”

“可这途中，我装作非常强硬地要把布鲁奇直接带回OA星。我看巴里那么反对，就装作要牺牲哈尔·乔丹的清白，还特意问了一下，哈尔·乔丹是不是对他非常重要……”越说到后面，哈尔的声音越小。

两人之间弥漫着尴尬的沉默。

十秒以后，奥利最终打破僵局。他清清嗓子说：“这太基了。真的，我得说这太基了。”

哈尔仿佛真的在思考，最终说：“然而，和我只穿着睡裤在一张床上睡一整晚的人并不是他。”

奥利似乎也陷入了沉思，然后说：“你说得对，我和你比较基。你这……不叫基，这叫太女中学生了。”

“女中学生？”

“对。”奥利非常满意于自己的用词，于是再次重复道：“女中学生。你知道么，就是那种会晚上自己锁上房间写，”接着他捏细了嗓子，无比哀怨地说：“我亲爱的日记，杰克今天和隔壁的女拉拉队长约会了，可我知道他忘不了我。哦，他真的忘不了我吗？他该不会真的喜欢那个小婊子吧，不我不相信，我该怎么套出他的真心话呢……”

“停！停！”哈尔脱力地大喊。

奥利似乎也被自己假设哈尔写日记的场景吓到了，艰难地说：“嗯……总之就是这样吧。女中学生的小心思。”

哈尔想了想这个场面，一阵恶寒。接着他猛地从这谜一般的谈话中惊醒，不可置信地摇摇头说：“真不敢相信，我居然在和你谈论这么无聊的事。”

奥利也回过神说：“是啊……事不宜迟，我还得把这两只老鼠带回哥谭呢。”

哈尔点点头说：“我也回去了，天知道什么时候又得被叫走。”说着，他缓缓向天空中飘去。

奥利朝他挥挥手，犹豫了一下还是朝他大喊：“早点儿坦白吧！越晚坦白你会发现会越困难！”

哈尔也向他挥挥手，加速向远方飞去。

坦白？哈尔想，也许下次再见到巴里，他真的会一鼓作气地说出自己的秘密身份。他想，巴里就算真的会为自己那小小的恶作剧生气，应该也不会气很久吧。

至于为什么会有这个小小的恶作剧？在奥利那令人恶寒的女中学生独白表演以后，就算哈尔脑内真的曾经有那么一个日记本，无疑现在它也被上了锁，扔到九霄云外去了。


	3. 芥末酱、棒球棍、芝士蛋糕

“故事发生在维洛那名城，

有两家门第相当的巨族。

累世的宿怨激起了新争，

鲜血把市民的白手污渎。”

他眨眨眼，目光不时游溯。他知道自己应该把注意力放在面前的孩子上，可他就是没法儿在下一秒不去瞟一眼窗外的街道。这时，一抹金色出现在人群里，随着人流起伏奔跃。于是，他的嘴角勾起一个细小的微笑。

“是命运注定这两家仇敌，

生下了一双灾星下的恋人，

他们悲惨凄凉的殒灭，

和解了他们交恶的尊亲。”

金色迅速靠近，最终它的主人像一滴水珠，迸出胶着的人潮，站在餐厅楼下抬头打量着招牌。他的目光已经完全投注在这抹金色上，再也分不出分毫给面前的孩子。

“这一段生生死死的恋爱，

还有那两家父母的嫌隙。

把一对多情的儿女杀害，

演成了今天这一本戏剧……”

丹尼停止了朗诵。“喂，你根本没听见我在念什么！”他撅着嘴巴不满地说。

“当然不！”哈尔散落在窗外的目光终于落回到丹尼身上，随口接着说：“‘交代过这几句挈领提纲， 请诸位耐着心细听端详。’最后是这一句，没错吧！”

丹尼依然不满意，他交叉的双臂落在胸间：“我就是知道你没认真听！”

这时，一个声音在两人身边响起：“嘿，抱歉我迟到了！”与声音一同到来的，是它金发的主人。一个奔跑着的巴里，堪堪在哈尔和丹尼的座位前刹住车。

自从上次哈尔去中城找巴里以后，他们已经有两个月没见过面了。哈尔有时会和巴里发发短信，提醒巴里尽快履行和丹尼的约定。趁着这个周末有空，而且海滨城棒球队还有主场比赛，两人便约好，带丹尼去看比赛，顺便带他去吃约好的芝士蛋糕。

临近中午的时候，哈尔来到贝蒂婶婶家接走了丹尼，来到这家三人曾打过赌的的汉堡王。他和丹尼在这儿等了半个小时，巴里才气喘吁吁地赶来。

哈尔抬头看着巴里，还没来得及收起那细小的笑容，便调侃道：“你不会告诉我你在加班吧！即使是海滨城警局，周末也是要休息的。而且我以为你是直接从火车站过来的？”

巴里揉揉头发说：“中途大巴抛锚了，我只好等下一班。”

丹尼不由望着巴里说：“巴里，为什么你遇到的意外总是特别多呢？你确定上次那个外星生物没在你身上留下什么诅咒之类的吗？”

这下，连哈尔都开始认真思考这个可能性了，并想着下次回OA星的时候要不要抓布鲁奇来问问清楚。巴里却立刻否认道：“不，这只是个巧合！别担心伙计们。”接着他看了看点餐台说：“你们早饿了吧？我这就去买，要吃什么？”

丹尼似乎就等着巴里这么问呢。他立刻说：“芝士蛋糕！上次你就答应过我了的！”

巴里正要答应，哈尔却说：“大中午的，先吃点儿其他的，再说这儿的也不好吃。等一会儿看完比赛，我们去甜点店，你说怎么样？”

巴里也说：“我觉得哈尔说得有道理。”

丹尼思考了一下，最后说：“那一会儿我要大份的！现在我要一个双层皇堡、一份巧克力奶昔和一份炸鸡块。”

“没问题，你呢？”巴里问哈尔。

“我？培根芝士堡、可乐和苹果派。”哈尔说。

“不来份洋葱圈？”巴里问。

“伙计，有你的！那就再来份洋葱圈。”哈尔答道。

于是巴里点点头点餐去了，丹尼则继续对哈尔抱怨道：“我讨厌当旁白，而且我也不想演帕里斯，我压根不想参加这次表演。”

哈尔则撞撞他的肩说：“你是不满意自己没被选上罗密欧吧！”

丹尼冷哼一声说：“朱丽叶是特蕾西演的，我才不想和她对戏呢！我只是觉得这一切都太傻了！”

哈尔怀疑地挑挑眉说：“可我记得以前你对学校的表演都挺期待的啊！”

丹尼垂下眼，低低地说：“这不一样……”

这时，巴里抬着堆得满满的餐盘回来了。哈尔打量着如同摩天大楼沙盘一样齐整而高耸的包装盒，说：“是我的错觉，还是你的食量又增加了？”

巴里愣了一秒，说：“我在火车和大巴上都没吃什么东西。”然后一边把食物分发给两人，一边说：“你们在聊什么？”

哈尔接过可乐说：“丹尼在排练《罗密欧与朱丽叶》，可他不想参演。”

“这太蠢了！”丹尼抢着说，“白烂的莎士比亚，白烂的爱情故事！”

“可你以前演《灰姑娘》和《白雪公主》都乐呵呵的。”哈尔指出。

“可我现在已经长大了！与其拍这种无聊的剧，我还不如多拼几个飞机模型呢。我很忙的，忙着当最厉害的航天科学家，才没时间玩儿这些幼稚的东西。”

巴里笑着说：“可排练戏剧和当科学家并不冲突啊。”接着他想了想，问：“你为什么想当航天科学家呢？”

丹尼想都没想，便答道：“因为爸爸就是！”

巴里又问：“那你知道为什么你爸爸想当航天科学家吗？”

丹尼摇摇头。然后又问：“难道你知道？”

巴里说：“我当然不知道，但我想，所有梦想征服天空的人，或许都有某种野心吧。曾经有个伟大的飞行员对我说过，‘即使把我关在果壳中，我仍自以为是无限宇宙的王’。”

哈尔猛地转头看向巴里。他听见丹尼感叹到，“哇，这句话真酷！”，又听见巴里说：“而它的作者就是白烂的莎士比亚。或许你以后你可以找找是哪出戏剧？”

丹尼似乎被说动了，认真地考虑起来。巴里察觉到了哈尔投注在自己脸上的目光，于是转过来，打趣地对他说：“我说得对吗，飞行员先生？”

巴里的声音如清风拂过哈尔心间，他不由问：“你还记得？”

这倒让刚刚还一脸逗趣的巴里稍稍有些窘迫。他顺手拿过一个三明治咬了一口，说：“嗯……你知道，想在那种情境下，忘记你说的那些话，真的很困难。”

哈尔还没开口，丹尼则嚷起来：“哇！又是芥末酱！”

巴里却显然没把丹尼的抗议放在眼里，而是怂恿说：“怎么样，要我再分你一半吗？”

“不要了！上次就被你骗过了！”丹尼严正拒绝。

这时哈尔却突然说：“能分点儿给我吗？”

巴里显然没想到哈尔突然提出这个要求。他眨眨眼，然后说：“当然！”接着分了一半给哈尔。

哈尔接过三明治，狠狠咬了一口，刺鼻的味道让他也不禁皱起眉头。果然很难吃。

“我觉得你也不是很喜欢芥末啊。”巴里不解地说。

“对，只是很久没尝到了，想试试。”哈尔说。

巴里似乎接受了哈尔的解释，点点头，又似懂非懂地说：“那么……要再来点儿吗？”

哈尔忍不住轻轻笑起来，引起巴里的不满：“嘿！我可是在表示友好！”

哈尔笑着举起双手说：“对不起，我完全没有想冒犯的意思。”

巴里懒得理会哈尔，继续和芥末酱奋战了。

这个家伙总是会带给自己惊喜，而自己却浑然不觉。哈尔一边嚼着自己的那部分三明治，一边想着。

哈尔必须得承认，在最初见到巴里的时候，对方作为“其他城市的警务人员”的这个身份，甚至比本人更加引起哈尔的兴趣。那时，哈尔已经断定约翰的案件是外星生物在搞鬼，可线索没有头绪，灯戒资料库里又罕见的资料匮乏，让他也一时不知道该从哪里下手。所以，当卢克带着显然是其他警局的人来到费里斯航空的时候，哈尔知道，约翰的案件或许不是单一案件。连锁案件或许就是突破口，于是哈尔打算找个机会和这位警务人员搭上线，并暗暗记下了巴里·艾伦这个名字。

可即使是哈尔，也没想到在不到半天时间里，他们就在贝蒂姨妈家再次相遇了。巴里支吾着应付丹尼的样子让哈尔觉得有些同情，他小心维护约翰的死因的那点小心思，又默默让哈尔把他排除在“警局的那些混蛋”以外。他主动帮助巴里来了一次小小的解围，然后又不由分说地拉住巴里去吃热狗，轻松地套出了巴里来自中城。这时，巴里在他的心里也只是一个友善的、会为孩子着想的法证官。

可这个良好印象居然在第二天就被打破了。先是卢克，再是巴里，这些条子们一次又一次地伤害着丹尼。当哈尔见到巴里时，他甚至因为自己竟然有种被辜负的感觉而觉得自己蠢极了。当他把巴里叫出去时，他是真的准备随时揍这个条子的——可最后自己不仅没有重重地给巴里一拳，甚至还配合着安抚丹尼，主导了在汉堡王的问询。

也就是在那时，巴里第一次带给他了惊喜——那半个和丹尼分享的芥末鸡肉三明治。

他没有告诉丹尼，自己也超讨厌芥末的，而且自己也和丹尼一样，有一个非常爱芥末的老爸。

他也没有告诉巴里，虽然不喜欢芥末，但在很长一段时间里，他确实每天都带着牛肉芥末三明治去学校。

他永远记得那些日子，朝阳总是在一秒间喷薄而出，同时燃亮大地和天空。引擎声的轰鸣在他耳边想起，然后那架父亲最喜欢的P-51歼击机将从天际掠过。马丁曾在他更小的时候带他坐过，他永远也不会忘记那一幕，夜晚的星星变得更加明亮，也更大，仿佛伸手就能把它们摘下来……而在每个早晨，他会高高地抬起头，随着飞机的不停地奔跑，追逐。他知道，总有一天，他将不止是追逐，他将像他的父亲一样，成为这片天空的王。

等马丁从飞机上下来慢慢走向他时，他会奔跑着扑向自己的父亲，并把准备好的三明治给马丁。“嘿小子，你也来尝一口！”马丁知道他从不吃芥末，却总是拿他打趣。

“才不呢，难吃死了。家里就只有你有这个坏品味！”他这样答道，任由马丁揉乱自己的头发。

他忘了事故那天，自己有没有带着芥末三明治。可从那以后，家里再也没必要准备芥末，杰西卡会为孩子们准备都爱吃的洋葱圈。于是哈尔发现，自己在马丁去世以后，甚至还没来得及尝尝这个味道。

直到今天。

他看着鼓着嘴拒绝的丹尼，突然就对芥末的味道产生了兴趣。结果，就像他这几十年的记忆中一样，还是那么难吃。

“一会儿我也要去买杯奶昔。”好不容易消灭了这半个三明治，哈尔一边狂吸可乐一边说，“我也得冲冲味道。”

丹尼一副行家的样子说：“看吧，就说很难吃把，奶昔是必要的。”

“可今天你没机会要第二杯了。”哈尔得意地说。

丹尼立刻嘟起嘴，同时逗得巴里和哈尔微笑起来。哈尔想，在几十年以后，丹尼会不会也在某一天，想主动尝尝芥末的味道呢？可至少，在那之前，就曾有一个人在他最伤心的时候，用这个他一点也不喜欢的味道，安慰了刚刚失去父亲的他。

也就是从那半个三明治开始，哈尔发现，自己并不能仅仅把巴里当成一个普通的和案子有关的警务人员了——或许是一个吃东西速度快到不可思议的警务人员！哈尔看着自己刚吃完半个三明治（虽然因为难吃自己吃得挺慢），而巴里已经消灭了两个汉堡和一份鸡块了。

他不由感叹：“看来你真的挺饿……”

继续奋战的巴里不好意思地稍稍减慢一点儿速度，说：“是啊……早餐没来得及吃。”

丹尼小心翼翼地节制自己每次喝奶昔的量，问道：“现在几点了？离比赛还有多久？”

巴里歉疚地看看表说：“现在12点47，比赛2点30开始，我想我们的时间还算充裕？”

“那我们要先去买队服吗？”丹尼问。

巴里说：“我可没有海滨城天使队的队服，我想至少我是需要的。”

哈尔也答道：“我也只有小时候去看过棒球比赛。看来我们三个应该都需要。”

丹尼兴奋起来：“那我们快去吧！”说着吸了一大口奶昔，然后捂着头叫道，“哎哟，头疼。”

哈尔赶紧用手来回抚摸丹尼的额头：“急什么，时间有的是。”

巴里也说：“这里离体育馆也不远，我们一边走着去，一边逛逛店，别急。”

话是这么说，之后三个人还是加快了速度。离开了汉堡王，哈尔领着巴里和丹尼向体育馆走去。

巴里看见路上已经有不少穿着海滨城天使队服的人来来回回，跃跃欲试地说：“我从来没在中城看过棒球比赛，看见这么多人还觉得挺激动的。”

哈尔说：“我也已经很久没现场看过海滨城队的比赛了。”

巴里说：“我还以为你是那种很喜欢看体育比赛的类型。你一看就是那种，你懂的，橄榄球四分卫或者棒球打手的类型。”

哈尔耸耸肩：“我或许也曾经犯过和丹尼一样的毛病，觉得这些小把戏没意思，一心只想当个厉害的飞行员。”

巴里笑笑说：“那么今天让三个曾走偏了的伙计来一场惊心动魄的棒球派对吧！”

走在两人中间的丹尼指着天使队专卖店的橱窗说：“看，队服！”

哈尔摸摸他的头说：“小侦探，我们进去瞧瞧！”

于是丹尼欢呼一声，首先跑了进去。

店员是一位年轻的姑娘。看见哈尔紧随着丹尼进来，她热情地向两人打了声招呼：“今天对战要冲城鹰队，绝对燃爆了！”

丹尼也顾不上回答，直接奔去看儿童队服。这时巴里也跟着进来了，对哈尔说：“你们俩跑得真快。”

姑娘看看巴里，再看看哈尔和丹尼，最后笑着说：“玩儿得愉快！”

两人还没来得及说什么，丹尼在店里的另一头喊：“哈尔叔叔，快看这个！”

哈尔只好赶紧跟了过去，只见丹尼举着一只迷你型的棒球棍说：“这个真酷！”

哈尔拿过这根棒球棍。木制的球棍上涂着鲜艳的红漆，海滨城天使的队徽也被清晰地印在球棍中部。围绕队徽的，是天使队的口号：瞄准群星。

他看着这根球棍，嘴角在不知道的时候已经微微上扬。在他小时候，也曾有过这样的一根球棍。那时，每次海滨城天使队的主场比赛，马丁都会带着他和兄弟们一起来加油助阵。即使是在周末，马丁也会和他们三兄弟在后院练习接打球，甚至还会来个迷你比赛。

“哈尔，好好盯住球！”马丁总在他握住球棒的时候说，“记得我带你飞上星空的那一次吗？就像那时一样，瞄准群星！”

如果马丁还在他身边，即使他再急着当一个飞行员，也不会错过和父亲的任何一次棒球比赛，任何一次接打球。

哈尔觉得自己突然想到了什么。他的目光从球棒转移到丹尼身上，望向丹尼兴奋的双眼。

“丹尼，”哈尔说，“你真的是因为觉得无聊，不愿意排练戏剧吗？”

丹尼显然没明白哈尔怎么突然又提起这个话题了。可他还没来得及回答，一声巨大的爆炸声，让整片大地都都随之摇晃。

“啊！”一时间所有人都抱着头蹲在地上，有些孩子直接被吓哭了。

哈尔立刻护住丹尼蹲到地上，然后抬起头试图认清爆炸源。不断有人从体育馆方向向外奔逃，哈尔想，应该是体育馆方向出事了。

这时巴里也半蹲着迅速移动过来，焦急地打量着哈尔和丹尼问：“你们没事吧。”

哈尔点点头说：“我们没事。”然而他把丹尼从自己怀里交到巴里怀里，说：“那什么……巴里，我得出去打个电话。”

巴里皱起眉头说：“这个时候？”

哈尔说：“对……你知道，费里斯航空那边可能还不知道这边的情况，我怕伙计们有危险。”

巴里说：“那么直接在这儿用手机不行吗？”

哈尔只好说：“没信号。”

巴里掏出自己的手机说：“用我的。”

哈尔在心里暗暗做个鬼脸，他得想个其他方法脱身。然而，当他把巴里的手机拿在手里却发现——巴里的手机还真没信号。

不仅巴里的如此，旁边也不断有人拿着没信号的手机慌张地问：“我的手机怎么了？为什么没信号？”

万万没想到，自己临时编的理由居然成真了。于是他郑重其事地对巴里说：“照顾好丹尼，我去打个电话就回来。”

巴里的眉头依然没有舒展，可他还是点点头说：“注意安全。”

哈尔点点头，拍拍巴里和丹尼的肩膀，然后以最快的速度走向商店的后门。

一旦找到了没人的地方，哈尔立刻掏出绿灯戒戴在手上。他心情很差，无论是谁，这个人要为破坏久违的棒球比赛付出代价！

全身闪着光的绿灯侠直接飞向体育馆。果然不出他所料，场馆巨大的电子显示屏上站着一个人。他戴着丑不拉几的头盔，穿着紫色的衣服，居然还有一个品味糟糕的披风！

哈尔飞到这个人面前，指着那丑陋的头盔大声说：“你头上那玩意儿是为今天的棒球比赛准备的吗？那我劝你去买个意面锅扣在头上。虽然一样无用，可至少能让你的品味提升五条街。”

见到哈尔出现，这家伙双手紧紧握成拳头，横在胸前，嘶声道：“绿灯侠！你终于出现了！我要杀了你！”

哈尔不知道自己是不是真的狠狠伤害了这个家伙的自尊心，或许他真的对自己的品味很有自信——谁知道呢。哈尔唯一知道的是，他对自己显然充满了愤怒。还没等哈尔回话，这伙计左手一挥，看台上一列铁制的栏杆居然生生从水泥台阶上剥落，像一柄长矛般朝哈尔飞来。

哈尔变出一个盾牌，轻松阻挡了这家伙的攻击，然后迷惑地问：“我们有什么过节吗？还是我的话让你对自己的审美产生了深深的怀疑？如果是那样……我得说我很抱歉，可你真的需要一个服装顾问。”

这话显然更进一步激怒了面前的人。他猛然像一只秃鹫一般张开双臂，随之身后看台的钢筋居然全部拔地而起，悬在空中。“你辜负了我！你要为此付出代价！”

哈尔更不解了，他皱皱眉说：“如果是女士们对我说我或许会欣然接受，可你……”

话音未尽，钢筋已经向他扑来。他看看身后，市民们都安全转移了，于是他放心地变出几门大炮。随着几声轰鸣，钢筋全被炸成散落的碎片，散落在棒球场上。

“对，就是这样，傲慢、不可一世！”这个头盔怪人狞笑这说，“你永远不会体会普通人的感受！”

哈尔还没理解他说的是什么，却看见那些碎片再次升起来。他叹口气：“拜托，我们还要来几次……”

然而，这次碎片并没有朝哈尔袭来，却向四面八方迸射，像箭簇般袭击没来得及跑远的市民。

“妈的！”哈尔尽力想张开一个护盾把所有人保护起来，可箭簇的速度太快，他根本来不及。

“哈哈哈哈！为你的傲慢痛苦一辈子吧！”面前的人狂笑道。然而就在下一秒，本该射中平民的金属碎块居然神奇地失了准头，反而整整齐齐地在棒球场上堆成一堆。

哈尔紧皱的眉头稍稍松开，就看见一道金黄相错的电光在棒球场上疾驰。接着，一个穿着红色制服的人出现在棒球场上，就站在那堆金属碎块旁边。

“我想这是你落下的东西。”穿着红色制服的人对着头盔怪人大喊，“然而我想提醒你，损毁公物和乱扔垃圾都是极其恶劣的行为。”他的声音低沉洪亮，哈尔猜制服下应该是个头发浓密，没事喝伏特加的那种壮汉。

“你又是谁？！”头盔怪人显然也没料到会突然出现第三个人。

“闪电侠。”红衣人说。

“闪电侠。”在红衣人答话的同时，哈尔也同时默默念着这个名字。拥有极速的红衣跑者，不久前出现在中城的超级英雄。哈尔曾经在电视上看见过几次，也听奥利提过，可他想不通，平时缩在中城的闪电侠怎么会来管海滨城的闲事。

“不管你是谁，这事儿和你无关！滚开，否则我连你一起杀！”头盔人嘶声道。

闪电侠向前走了几步，心平气和地劝解道：“好吧，我不知道你和灯侠有什么过节，可破坏一个美好的周末显然不是一个良好市民该做的！我劝你现在就收手吧。”

“灯侠？”哈尔不满地重复道。从没人这么叫他，连奥利也没有。他不知道这个闪电侠是从哪儿来了，可他一点儿也不喜欢这么自来熟的家伙。

于是他扬声对闪电侠说：“够了，闪电侠！这是我的事儿，不用你在这儿插手！”是时候宣告一下谁才是海滨城的守护者了！

让哈尔意外的是，闪电侠似乎并没觉得被冒犯。他说了声：“噢抱歉，我只是想帮忙。”语气称得上是诚挚了。

暂时被忽略的反派在这时重新彰显了自己的存在感：“绿灯侠，你应该不会忘了，那个体内磁场异常的科学家吧！”

这么一说，哈尔仿佛模模糊糊有点儿印象。“你是……尼尔·艾默生博士？”他试探着问。

“不！尼尔·艾默生已经不存在了！现在你面前的，是北极星博士！”头盔怪人指着哈尔，愤怒却得意地说，“多亏你对艾默生博士的漠视，要不然，我怎么可能获得这种能力！现在，我可以控制世界上所有的金属了！”说着，他再次控制一条栏杆向哈尔投去。

哈尔变出一个光球挡住攻击，又觉得在这个人流稠密的地方耗下去不是办法。于是他扬声说：“这是你我之间的恩怨，艾默生！有种的你直接冲我来，我们到外面打去！”

“哈哈哈哈！我知道你在想什么！可这从来不是你我之间的恩怨！你不是自称海滨城的守护者吗？那么整个海滨城都会因为你遭受厄运！”说着，北极星博士居然迅速地向远方飞去。

“站住！”哈尔紧随着北极星博士飞去，却发现北极星博士的目的地是——费里斯航空！

妈的！但愿今天没多少人上班！哈尔现在由衷厌恶自己没能真的打电话通知卡萝尔和汤姆他们。

仅仅几分钟，他和北极星博士已经来到了费里斯航空的停机坪。是了，如果说全海滨城哪儿的金属武器最多，费里斯是最佳选项。只见北极星博士一抬手，一架猛禽向哈尔冲来。

“我的好姑娘！”哈尔现在是真的生气了。F-22是他最喜欢的机型之一了，北极星博士居然把她像铅球一样乱扔，这简直不可容忍！于是他变出一块巨大的海绵，想尽量抵消冲力。

这招成功了！随着绿色的海绵被挤压地越来越薄，猛禽也基本没了冲力。哈尔微微松口气，他真的不想看见自己的好姑娘受伤。

“轰！”

一声巨响，机上搭载的两枚响尾蛇导弹直接将飞机炸成碎屑。哈尔被巨大的冲力弹到地上，如果不是因为海绵的防护，恐怕现在他也已经粉身碎骨。

“你还好吧！我刚刚去疏散了下人群。”一听到这个声音，哈尔知道闪电侠也来了。可他现在没时间埋怨对方的多管闲事了。

“听着，”哈尔一边说一边从地上站起来，“你去看看这里还有人没有，如果有的话赶快把他们全部撤离。”

“那么你……”闪电侠担心地说。

“如果不是为飞机着想，这杂/种早死了。别管我！”哈尔厉声说。

闪电侠又看了一眼，最终还是被说服了。“别乱来。”说完，他再次化为一道电光消失。

拜托，为什么闪电侠这么自来熟？哈尔想了想，他确定自己确实是第一次和闪电侠并肩作战。

哈尔看着北极星博士一步一步走向自己，身后有数架飞机漂浮在半空。

哈尔握紧拳头，全身绿光炽盛。“艾默生，以防你不知道，我要提醒你，绿灯戒是宇宙中最强大的武器。就算你把全地球上的武器都搬来，也无济于事。”

北极星博士却摊开手，说：“你今天才认识我，可我已经研究你很久啦绿灯侠。我不否认，绿灯戒是非常强大的武器。可如果使用它的人本身就是个弱点呢？”

“什么？！”哈尔正准备变出个拳击手套向他挥去，头部却一阵剧痛。他疼得捂住头半跪在地上，全身的绿光都变得黯淡。

“你以为我只能控制自然界的金属和磁场吗？”北极星博士嗤笑道，“可惜，你也只是个普通的人类，血液中也会有铁离子。怎么样，头痛吧，你就这样在剧痛中死去吧。”

说着，他一步一步走近哈尔，一脚踢上哈尔的下巴，哈尔顿时飞出数米，再次重重砸向地面。

北极星淡淡地说：“再见了！”应声而起，那几架飞机齐齐向哈尔冲去，爆炸的巨响中，一个巨大的火球升腾而起。

停机坪上火光冲天。

“好了，下一个是谁呢？”北极星博士刚想大笑着离开，才发现，炽烈的绿光从天而降，在自己面前闪耀。

“怎么会……”他不可置信地问。

“你不会以为，这种挠痒痒一样的头痛就能难倒我吧？”绿灯侠重新出现在北极星博士面前。“我真伤心，看来你对我的研究还远远不够！”

“这不可能！”北极星惊恐地大喊，“我做过那么多次实验，没人能受得了这总痛苦！”

哈尔皱皱眉：“怎么，你还干过其他好事？好吧，我们来算个总账。”

“不，你休想抓住我！”北极星博士说着，从停机坪冲向停机库。

“你不会以为躲在里面就万事大吉了吧！”哈尔说着也向停机库走去。这时，机舱里射来一连串重机枪弹。哈尔展开光盾，看着子弹击中以后又纷纷弹开。

“妈的，12.7mm！”看清子弹型号以后，哈尔狂怒地向机舱冲去，直接冲破了墙壁。

不出哈尔所料，北极星博士站在P-51歼击机旁，一抬手，飞机又悬浮在半空中。

“放下它。”哈尔的语气前所未有的冷硬，简直冒着森森寒气。“否则，我发誓，今天这里就是你的葬身之地！”

听见哈尔的警告，北极星博士也不禁打了个寒战。可事到如今，他也只能最后一搏了。“别想吓到我！”他手一挥，飞机又向哈尔飞来。

哈尔直接变出一只绿色的大手，握住了P-51。而北极星则故技重施，准备彻底炸掉这架飞机。

好吧，可能是时候和这个老古董说再见了。哈尔皱着眉想，这是无可奈何的。

“嘿，别这样！”和声音同时出现的，是那道红色电光。哈尔和北极星博士都没看清到底是怎么回事，可就在一瞬间，P-51居然被拆成了大小不一的零部件，整整齐齐地排列在地上。

闪电侠喘着气说，“别随便炸来炸去的好吗，先不说危险，这架飞机可能对别人是非常重要的，悠着点儿好吗？”

趁这个机会，哈尔变出一根巨大的棒球棍，大力一挥，重重地将北极星博士击向远方，然后趁着他下落的时候，变出一个鸟笼，把他装了进去。

终于算尘埃落定。

这时，姗姗来迟的海滨城警察终于赶到了。绿灯侠和闪电侠把昏迷的北极星博士交给他们。

“费里斯的工作人员都还好吧。”绿灯侠看着警察把北极星博士抬进救护车，问道。

“别担心，他们很安全。”闪电侠回答道。

这时，哈尔才有机会第一次好好观察闪电侠。他比自己想象的要矮——或许比自己还要矮。而且，他一直在晃动，自己连他的制服都看不清，更不要说面孔了。

哈尔叹口气，然后回过头检视被闪电侠拆开的P-51。他不知道自己该感谢闪电侠使这架老古董免于毁灭，还是该发愁怎么把它恢复——或许给塞尼斯托打给电话？“嘿塔尔，有个事儿，上次你变飞机的把戏能再来一次吗？”

哈尔想着这个情景，不由一阵苦笑。

闪电侠像是看出了他的困苦，说“啊抱歉，我只是不想它也被炸掉。我现在就把它装回去。”

接着，一阵电光交错，一架完好如初的P-51出现在哈尔面前。

好吧，也许闪电侠也不是一无是处，虽然自己还是不喜欢他。

“好了，我该走了。”复原了飞机以后，闪电侠说，“很高兴与你共事。”接着，没等哈尔回答，他像出现那样，一瞬间就消失了。

“啊，巴里和丹尼！”哈尔想起来。虽然自己把北极星博士引出了体育馆，可谁知道现在那边怎么样呢？他赶紧飞回专卖店附近。

市民们似乎已经从恐慌中恢复，大家在有序地撤离。哈尔取下戒指，急匆匆地从正门走进去。

商店里，人已经疏散得差不多了，丹尼正兴奋地和巴里说这话，哈尔的一颗心终于放了下来。

“嗨伙计们抱歉，我跑了好远才找到信号。”哈尔说。

“没关系。”巴里说，“看你一直没回来，我也出去了一阵，想给你打电话。可是你知道的，到处都没信号。”

“什么？”哈尔担心地问，“你没遇到什么危险吧？丹尼呢？”

“我好极了！”丹尼急忙插进话来，“我看见闪电侠了！他把球场附近的人都带到了安全的地方，还专门跑过来和我打了个招呼，让我好好待着别害怕！他帅极了！”

哈尔看了一眼巴里，听见丹尼夸闪电侠，巴里微笑起来，似乎也非常开心。

哼，中城人！哈尔顿时别扭起来。“明明是绿灯侠打败了反派！我在外面看得清清楚楚，闪电侠不过是跑了下腿！”他抗议道。

“我也觉得绿灯侠更帅！”巴里支持了哈尔的说法。

霎时间，所有对闪电侠的不满都消解了。

“可我们今天没办法看球了！”丹尼遗憾地说。

“我们可以去其他地方逛逛。你觉得海滩怎么样？”巴里说。

“冬天的海滩多冷啊！”丹尼没同意，“而且我饿了，现在就想吃芝士蛋糕了。”

哈尔也觉得，在刚刚的混乱以后，一个大芝士蛋糕是对丹尼最好的安抚。于是他说：“我同意，我们先去吃蛋糕，再想想下午怎么安排。”

巴里点点头，突然又想起了什么，说：“丹尼，刚刚我看你很喜欢天使队棒球棍。你想打棒球吗？”

丹尼犹豫着说：“可没人陪我打棒球……爸爸和妈妈都不在了，没人陪我练球，也没人来看戏剧演出了。”

巴里走到丹尼面前，半跪着平时他的双眼说：“你还有特蕾西，还有贝蒂婶婶和那么多伙伴啊！而且，我保证来看你的《罗密欧与朱丽叶》，好吗？”

原来巴里也发现了，哈尔想，丹尼觉得排练戏剧无聊的真正原因。于是他也走到丹尼面前，摸着他的头说：“我也保证来看你演出，好吗？”

丹尼看看巴里，又看看哈尔，终于郑重地点点头。

“就这么说定了。”巴里说，“这是我送给你的圣诞礼物，可你要答应我，好好练球，好好排练《罗密欧与朱丽叶》。”

“我保证！”丹尼说着，和巴里击了一掌。

店员细心地把棒球棍包装好，还专门扎了个红绿色的蝴蝶结。巴里拿在手里，仔细地看着。

“瞄准群星。”他注视着队徽念完，抬起头来，蔚蓝的眸子注视着哈尔说：“这真是一句很好的口号。”

就是这样，哈尔想。这个人总是给自己惊喜。他总是在每个哈尔想不到的地方意外的强硬，又在每个哈尔想不到的地方意外的感性。自己或许永远都无法完全了解巴里。

他又想到了奥利的建议，巴里无疑是值得自己信赖的人，或许自己真的可以告诉巴里，有关于绿灯侠的一切。

“巴里，”哈尔说，“有些事，我想告诉你。”

“嗯？什么事？”巴里微笑着问。

“我们快去吃蛋糕吧！”丹尼迫不及待的声音在耳边响起。

“好好，这就出发！”巴里答应着，领着丹尼走出商店。

哈尔叹口气。自己在想什么啊，大庭广众的，显然这里不是最好的场合。

他走出门外，和两人向甜品店走去。巴里继续了刚刚的话题问：“你刚刚想告诉我什么事？”

哈尔看了看巴里蓝色的眼眸，又看了看他手中的棒球棍。

“瞄准群星！”那个晚上，马丁和哈尔从那架被闪电侠拆掉又组装起来的P-51野马歼击机上跳下来，走在停机坪上。马丁指着天空对哈尔说：“你看哈尔，刚刚星星们离我们那么近！永远记得，瞄准群星！”

“可是爸爸，你说过，如果离得很近，我们能看见每一颗星星的颜色和形状。在飞机里我们离星星那么近，好像可以摘下它们，却还是看不清他们的颜色啊！”

“那是因为我们还不够近。或许有一天，你能飞得更高，离地面更远。那时，你终会看见每颗星星的颜色，你甚至真的可以把它们摘下来。”

哈尔做了一个鬼脸。“你骗人，我们飞在天空的时候，总是被关在飞机里，动都动不了，怎么能摘到星星？”

马丁含着笑，眼中盛满星光。“哦？我的崽子就这么点儿想象力？你听过一句话吗？‘即使把我关在果壳中，我仍自以为是无限宇宙的王’。这才是我的小伙子该有的志气。”

在许多年以后，哈尔早就不是那个渴望摘下星星的小毛孩了。如果愿意，他可以漫步在宇宙的任何一个角落，静静地看一颗古老的恒星用最后的爆发照亮整个扇区，又最终只留下尘埃和辐射作为曾经存在的遗迹。然而，和巴里漫步在中城河边的那一晚，不知道为什么，看着对方盛满星光的双眸，哈尔却想到了马丁和自己首次星空夜航的情景。

或许现在不是告诉巴里自己另一个身份的好时机，可他还是可以说些别的。

“‘即使把我关在果壳中，我仍自以为是无限宇宙的王’。”哈尔再次注视着巴里的双眸说，“这也是一位伟大的飞行员告诉我的。”

“哦？”巴里答道，“我想他一定是一位非常伟大的飞行员。”

“你根本料不到。”哈尔笑着说。


End file.
